Train Wreck
by LubthaNiBriste
Summary: Drew was setting herself up for disaster. One-shot. F/F


**A/N: Just another one-shot. Warning (although I feel as if it is nothing to be prepared for): This is most definitely femslash. I wouldn't refer to it as smut, as it is not focused on sex, but there are implications and details. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, nor the characters.**

* * *

Drew shivered, feeling hot breath on the skin of her neck. She slowly ran her hair through the unruly, tousled black hair of her lover, who was currently peppering her skin with relentless kisses and bites. She moaned, throwing her head back on the comfortable pillow. The daughter of Aphrodite didn't know when this had started, this erotic affair. That was all it was: erotic. There were no sentimental feelings exchanged, and there had never been in the seven months that she had known the dark-haired demigod, lying on top of her.

She wrapped her arms around a set of slim hips, reaching around to feel the familiar firm, voluptuous behind. Her lover chuckled lowly against her dampened skin, beginning to whisper dirty things in her diamond-clad ears.

When she had first encountered the demigod, she had figured the girl—that's right, _girl_—to be a pitiful loser, as she had been seen hanging around Piper and her gang of dorks. Then, Drew had seen the girl talking to Jason and ruffling his blonde locks, as if they were close or had been at one time. She instantly assumed they had crushes on each other. And yet, Piper had merely laughed along with the tall teenagers.

When the punk turned away from the group, Drew felt like slapping herself in the face. Electric blue eyes met hers from across the pavilion and she felt her heart stop. How had she been so stupid at the time? It was beyond her.

Gazing into the cerulean eyes in the present, the daughter of Aphrodite had to force herself to look away. She couldn't afford to have feelings for anyone—no one was worthy of her, after all—and yet, she constantly found herself searching those bright eyes for something. Something foreign to her. Drew didn't have a crush on the spunky daughter of Zeus. She didn't like her. For the gods' sake, she was annoying the hell out of her most of the time. And yet…the beautiful demigoddess just kept coming back for more.

Thalia never said anything that would cause a serious conversation to transpire, which Drew was slightly thankful for. Even though she liked to portray herself as the big-bad daughter of the love goddess, she was just like every other member of her cabin. She fell in love far too easily, and she was susceptible to getting her heart broken. Although she had acted as if it hadn't affected her, she felt like ripping her eyes out when Piper and Jason began to actually date.

Drew had considered what a relationship with the girl would be like. The daughter of Zeus was still with the Hunters of Artemis, of course, so there would be troublesome complications. Thalia obviously wasn't into love. And, oh yeah! Drew _wasn't gay. _

So, why was she having sex with another girl?

She recalled the first time they had ever hooked up. It had been after the fireworks show. Jason had gone off with Piper, and Thalia didn't wish to trouble them with her presence. The daughter of Zeus had originally sat next to Annabeth, but didn't think she could deal with Leo and Clarisse, even if she would have had loads of whiskey in her system.

Drew had found her sitting all by her lonesome, far enough from the ocean not to catch the tide, and yet close enough to make out the Oceanids beneath the glassy surface. She didn't know what made her do what she did. Maybe it was the way the girl stared almost depressingly at the rushing waves, or the way the wind tousled her already messy black locks. Drew sat down next to her, hanging off of the taller girl's beach blanket.

If Thalia had noticed her presence immediately, she hadn't said anything, choosing to stare off into the distance, not even caring about the amazing fireworks. A good five or ten minutes went by before the brunette even acknowledged the daughter of Aphrodite. When she had, her voice was huskily alluring, and yet quiet at the same time.

"I guess it's pretty rude of me not to make room for you, huh?" she had asked, scooting over on the large towel. When Drew had hesitated in inching closer, the Zeus look-alike rolled her remarkably charming eyes and patted the space next to her somewhat impatiently. "Well?" she challenged. "You waiting for a lobster to crawl in your panties, or something?"

That motivated Drew to move. Their legs were centimeters from touching and the daughter of Aphrodite struggled to focus on other things. Soon, though, she couldn't help herself. She glanced up at the other girl, surprised by the hard look on her features. Had she always been so gloomy and brooding? Her hand was already brushing Thalia's bangs from her forehead, before Drew realized what she was doing. She quickly retracted when the tall demigoddess flashed her a look of confusion.

Eventually, Drew's vindictive nature got the better of her. It was all because of her ugly half-sister, anyway! Everything was ultimately Piper's fault. If it hadn't been for the gangly Native American girl, Drew would've fallen into bed with Jason, rather than his dangerous sister. Jason was safe and secure. Thalia, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

The daughter of Zeus had snuck out some time after Drew fell asleep, not even bothering to leave a note behind. All right, so it was wrong of her to charm-speak the punk into it (she wasn't in her right mind!), but even after Thalia had came to her senses, she had stuck around for another three or four rounds.

When Drew had exited her cabin the next morning, she had nearly run into an upset Jason. After asking him what was wrong, she was appalled to discover that the Lieutenant had departed with the rest of her hunters before sunrise.

Sharp teeth dug into the flesh of her collarbone and Drew had to stifle the whimper that wished to break from her lips. As they were in cabin one, Jason wasn't even thirty feet from them. Even if he slept like a rock, her moans could still wake him up, and that was a something she did not wish to risk.

Her shirt had already been discarded minutes before, and Thalia, still in a pair of sweatpants and a muscle tank, was currently working on slipping her leggings off. Drew was wearing a skirt, but the garment would surely get in the way, if the daughter of Zeus were about to do what she suspected she was.

Thalia laughed darkly and the daughter of Aphrodite shivered in anticipation. It was rare for Drew to compliment anyone other than herself, but this girl was damn sexy when she wanted to be. "Going commando?" the devil asked, tracing the inside of the smaller girl's thigh.

Before Drew could rebuttal with a surely whimsical reply, she felt her lips otherwise involved. Thalia's thick, chapped lips drifted down to meet her own, sealing her plump mouth in a rough kiss. Were she with Jason, she felt he would kiss her slowly and passionately, like a lover would.

Thalia was a violent and often unpredictable lover. Where anyone else would've run their hand through her hair softly, the daughter of Zeus would wrench her strands back painfully, demanding she climax. No one had ever possessed control over her before. It was unlike her to let someone dictate her in any way. The dark demigod was her weakness, she had reluctantly acknowledged. They had somehow become wrapped up in a game neither of them would end up winning.

Sex was her newfound addiction. Not just sexual intercourse in general, of course. She wasn't _sleazy. _It was only the pleasure the daughter of Zeus brought her that she was hooked on. It was Drew's moment to step down for a while, and let someone else take the reigns. She was just so damned tired of leading her own life. Even she had moments of weakness, as few as they were.

Why couldn't she find love? Silena Beaugard, the legendary daughter of Aphrodite, had found love. Julia had found love. _Piper _had found love. Why couldn't she? She knew she wasn't exactly the most lovable girl in the world.

Before Jason and the thrift-store shopping demigoddess had gotten together and Thalia had come into the picture, Drew hadn't felt like this. She didn't need love or a boyfriend or a goddamn card on Valentine's Day, for she had something far better. Power. And yet, as she found herself powerless, she longed to have somebody there, even if it was only for a night.

As the saucy daughter of Zeus began to kiss her way down her body, Drew couldn't think of a better candidate. Even though the taller girl's lips were chapped, they were moist and soft against the skin of her abdomen. Thalia's agile fingers danced teasingly beneath the cute and short leather skirt, sliding swiftly across her outer lips.

Drew nearly whimpered, but refrained once again. This girl somehow knew exactly how to make her lose control. She weaved a hand into Thalia's cropped locks. The taller girl rolled the skirt further up Drew's hips and quietly moaned at the sight before her. Although they weren't dating or anything, the daughter of Aphrodite couldn't help the way her heart sped up from the simple look.

The girl glanced at her with such appreciation, such crazed lust, it made Drew feel actually wanted. Albeit in a purely sexual sense, the look still managed to warm her.

Suddenly, the daughter of Zeus glanced up quizzically from between the apex of the gorgeously tanned thighs, the only indication to her thoughts being the slight furrow of her brows. Was she concerned? "Something on you mind?" she asked hesitantly, as if testing the waters.

Drew gulped nervously. Should she come clean? _No, _she told herself. She was no daughter of Athena—that was for damn sure—but she didn't like to risk things. She liked having a back-up plan, in order to keep herself protected at all times. Part of her loathed the other girl's unpredictability; she was constantly finding herself unprepared.

If she ever revealed her thoughts, the demigoddess would just slowly distance herself and never risk sleeping with the "crazy daughter of Aphrodite" again. Drew didn't want that to happen. She needed—craved—these nights with the girl, as muddled as they were prone to being.

She made her decision. She didn't want this to end. Not so soon.

"No," Drew lied, even going as far as to flash a miniscule smile. "Just wondering when you're planning to stick that tongue of yours—"

"No you weren't," Thalia interjected, her voice as firm and commanding as it typically was. "I'm not going to push you to talk about, of course," she said. "But, it isn't good to keep things bottled up for too long."

Drew seethed. Would she just get the show on the fucking road already? She wasn't looking for a stupid heart-to-heart. A strange look crossed the taller girl's features at Drew's obvious frustration.

Thalia held her hands up defensively. "You're going to have to come to terms with whatever reason you're doing this to yourself. Coming here after dark, every single time I visit camp," she clarified, scoffing. "I just hope I don't have to hear about it."

Apparently, she had gotten her father's gene of being an arrogant asshole.

The daughter of Aphrodite rolled her eyes, pretending to be unaffected. "Like I care." She did. Gods, did she care. "I'm doing this for pleasure. Nothing more and nothing less."

The other girl smirked and Drew fought the urge to slap her across the face. "Whatever," she merely snickered, lowering herself once again.

Drew could've sworn her eyes rolled back into her head when Thalia spread her lips and licked tauntingly up her slit. Even biting her lip wasn't enough to suppress her moan. She bucked her hips and the sexy brunette had to nearly pin her down, to keep the bed from creaking.

Her mind drifting off to another place, Drew silently thanked whatever god happened to be listening that the tall girl had not insisted upon nailing her on the uncomfortable alcove.

Her train of thought was instantly thrown from its current track when the daughter of Zeus sucked her stiff clit between sharp teeth and swirled her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Drew didn't even attempt to silence the voicing of her pleasure. Another amazing thing about Thalia? Her _tongue._

The sex was over far too early for her liking, and before long, Thalia was climbing from the silk-sheeted bed and running a hand lazily through her black hair. She yawned, and Drew frowned immediately. _No round two for tonight._

"I'm beat," the daughter of Zeus stated simply, taking the time to gaze imploringly at the smaller girl's practically naked figure. What was she about to ask her? Deciding better of speaking, Thalia carefully picked up the discarded silk button-up and laughed aloud.

Drew peered up and groaned. Another shirt of hers, ruined by Thalia's impatient urges. "Great," she muttered, standing from the bed and fixing her skirt. "Do you have a…?"

Before she could complete her sentence, Thalia was already stripping off her ribbed tank and tossing it over to her. She caught it with unsure hands and looked up at the taller girl in question. Her lover merely shrugged, throwing her one of those famous wicked smiles.

Drew averted her gaze from the now half-naked daughter of Zeus and slipped the shirt over her head. Her nipples scraped against the cotton and she pulled a weird expression at the feeling. She was hoping Thalia hadn't caught the look, but sure enough she had and she was holding back laughter.

This was…different.

The daughter of Aphrodite internally sighed, knowing good and well the almost friendly moments wouldn't ever happen again. The next morning she'd wake up, go to breakfast, mock Thalia in front of the other campers and possibly even insult her choice of outfit, before continuing to go through her day in utter lonesomeness. The two of them were from different worlds. Thalia came from a world where heroic accomplishments and selfless behavior actually meant something. To her, ethical standards were far more relevant than eye shadow.

Drew didn't know why she was so lured in by her complete opposite. She didn't know why, and she didn't want to question it. Ignorance was bliss in this particular affair. The daughter of Aphrodite knew only one thing for certain: it would come to an end. She was clueless as to the details, but all comforting things in the world faded away eventually, and she knew it was only a matter of time before the other girl came to her senses and stopped seeing her.

Drew was setting herself up for disaster. But somehow, as she leaned forward and gave Thalia a bruising farewell kiss, she couldn't bring herself to worry about it. She would rather cherish these meetings while they still happened.


End file.
